OHAL/KHK/Anayasal Denetimi
Olağanüstü Hâl Dönemi Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamelerinin Yargısal Denetimi Üzerine Prof. Dr. Osman CAN* - Ar. Gör. Duygu ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ** ÖZET Türkiye’de 2016 yılının ikinci yarısında ülke çapında olağanüstü hâl ilân edilmesinin ardından yürürlüğe konulan kanun hükmünde kararnameler, geniş düzenleme alanları ve kalıcı nitelikteki hükümleri sebebiyle tartışılmaktadır. Bu kanun hükmünde kararnamelerin bazı hükümlerinin anayasaya aykırı olduğu iddiası ile muhalefet partisi tarafından Anayasa Mahkemesi’ne iptal talebi ile başvurulmuş ise de bu talep, yetkisizlik nedeniyle reddolunmuştur. Olağanüstü hâl kanun hükmünde kararnamelerinin bir yandan kanun gücünde norm ihdas ederken diğer yandan anayasallık denetiminden muaf tutulması, başta hukuk devleti ve erkler ayrılığı olmak üzere çok sayıda anayasal ilke ile çatışma hâlindedir. Benzeri bir çatışmayı uluslararası hukuk bakımından gözlemlemek mümkündür. Anayasa’nın, olağanüstü hâl kanun hükmünde kararnamelerinin Anayasa’ya aykırılığı iddiası ile Anayasa Mahkemesi’nde dava açılamayacağını ifade eden 148. Maddesinin okunmasında 121. maddenin ikinci ve üçüncü fıkralarının birlikte değerlendirilmesi ve anayasal normlar arasındaki hiyerarşinin hem yatay hem düşey anlamda yeniden düşünülmesi, sorun çözümünde pratik ve yenilikçi sonuçlara ulaşılması bakımından faydalı olacaktır. Anahtar Kelimeler: olağanüstü hâl, kanun hükmünde kararname, normlar hiyerarşisi, erkler ayrılığı, anayasa mahkemesi ABSTRACT Following the announcement of a countrywide state of emergency in Turkey in the second half of 2016, the statutory decrees have come under discussion due to their 14 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 some of their provisions are contrary to the Constitution, however this request has been rejected due to lack of jurisdiction. Statutory decrees under state of emergency can produce norms that are as powerful as law on one hand, yet are excluded from constitutional supervision on the other. Therefore these decrees conflict with a large number of constitutional principles, in particular the rule of law and the separation of powers. A similar conflict also exists in terms of international law. However, a solution to the conflict exists that would allow constitutional supervision of the statutory decrees is found through a consideration of Article 148 and the second and third paragraphs of Article 121, combined with a reconsideration of the hierarchy between constitutional norms, both horizontally and vertically. Key Words: state of emergency, statutory decrees, hierarchy of norms, separation of powers, the constitutional court Cumhurbaşkanı’nın başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kurulunun, 20.07.2016 tarihli ve 2016/9064 sayılı Kararı ile olağanüstü hâl ilân etmesinin ardından çıkartılan bir dizi kanun hükmünde kararname, gerek düzenledikleri konular gerekse bu konuları düzenleme biçimleri açısından güncel tartışmaların odağında yer almaktadır. Bahsi geçen kanun hükmünde kararnameler üzerindeki tartışmaların, ana hatlarıyla şu dört eksende yoğunlaştığı görülmektedir: - Anayasa’nın ilgili hükümlerinde öngörüldüğü şekliyle olağanüstü hâlin gereklerini aşıp aşmadıkları; - çeşitli yasalarda değişiklik yapıyor olmalarından ötürü etkileri itibariyle olağanüstü hâl dönemi sınırlarının dışına taşıp taşmadıkları; - devletin idari yapısında esaslı değişikliklere yol açmalarının Anayasa’ya uygun olup olmadıkları; - eklerindeki listeler ile kişilerin temel haklarını doğrudan etkileyen (ad hominem tarzı) işlem tesis ediyor olmalarının fonksiyon gaspı niteliğinde olup olmadığı; - Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin bunlar üzerinde denetim yetkisinin bulunup bulunmadığı. Bu çalışmada, olağanüstü hâl dönemi kanun hükmünde kararnamelerinin normlar hiyerarşisindeki konumu yeniden değerlendirilmek CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 15 suretiyle Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin bu kararnameler hakkında denetim yetkisinin olabilirliği tartışmasına odaklanılacaktır. Çalışma, sadece teorik mahiyette bir akademik eser ortaya koymaktan çok, bilimsel eserlerde çokça tartışılan temel bir soruna hukuk dogmatik bir çözüm önerisi sunabilmeyi hedeflemektedir. Bu doğrultuda hukuk metodolojisi uygulanmak ve norm analizleri yapılmak suretiyle hukuk uygulayıcısına farklı karar alternatiflerinin hukuken mümkün olduğu gösterilmektedir. Bir yandan düzenlemenin olağanüstü hâlin gerekleri nedeniyle acil ihtiyaçlara cevap verme zorunluluğu, diğer yandan denetim imkânsızlığı nedeniyle hukuk düzeni için geri dönülemez sonuçlara yol açabilme ihtimâli, zorlu bir ikilem yaratmaktadır. Yorumda tercih ne yönde olursa olsun, hukuk düzeni için esaslı bir meydan okumaya işaret etmektedir. Bu çalışma olağanüstü halden kaynaklanan siyasal zorunlulukları tartışmaya açmadan, hukuk devleti ilkesine uyum sağlayacak istisnaların olabilirliğine dikkat çekme çabasındadır. Bu nedenle geniş kapsamlı bir literatür taramasından özellikle kaçınılmıştır. Dolayısıyla bu çalışmanın geliştirmeye ve derinleştirmeye ihtiyacı olduğunu göstermektedir. Öte yandan 6771 sayılı Anayasa Değişikliği Hakkında Kanun’un referandumda kabul edilmesi durumunda kanun hükmünde kararnameler (KHK’ler) rejimine ilişkin usûlî bazı değişiklikler olacaktır. Örneğin artık olağanüstü hâl (OHAL) ilan etmek veya olağanüstü hâl kanun hükmünde kararnamesi (OHAL KHK’si) çıkarmak, 2019 sonrasında “Cumhurbaşkanı başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kurulu” olmayacağı için bu çalışmada geçen kimi ifadelerin geçerliliklerini yitireceği açıktır. Ancak çalışmamızın esas konusu, OHAL KHK’lerinin yargısal yönden denetlenebilirliğidir. Bu konuda bir değişiklik söz konusu olmadığından çalışmayı yayınlamada sakınca görmüyoruz. I. “OLAĞANÜSTÜ HÂL”E VE “OLAĞANÜSTÜ HÂL KANUN HÜKMÜNDE KARARNAMELERİ”NE İLİŞKİN ANAYASAL DÜZENLEMELER A. Genel olarak Olağanüstü hal, devletin olağan hukuk kuralları ve uygulamalarıyla başa çıkmasına olanak bulunmayan âfet, ayaklanma, savaş gibi olağandışı bir durumla karşılaşma halinde, bunu ortadan kaldırabilmek 16 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 için başvurulan istisnaî yönetim biçimidir.1 Tüm demokratik ülkelerde şartları gerçekleştiğinde olağanüstü hâlin nasıl ilan edildiği, şartları ve sınırları ile bu dönemlerde hukuk devleti ilkesinin gereği yargısal denetimin kapsam ve istisnaları Anayasalar ile düzenlenir. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Anayasa’nın 120. maddesinde, “Anayasa ile kurulan hür demokrasi düzenini veya temel hak ve hürriyetleri ortadan kaldırmaya yönelik yaygın şiddet hareketlerine ait ciddî belirtilerin ortaya çıkması veya şiddet olayları sebebiyle kamu düzeninin ciddî şekilde bozulması hallerinde Cumhurbaşkanı başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kurulu’na olağanüstü hâl ilânına karar verme” yetkisi tanınmış ve bu kararın alınması usulü 121. maddesinin ilk fıkrasında düzenlenmiştir. 121. maddenin ikinci fıkrasında ise olağanüstü hâl dönemlerinde alınabilecek her türlü tedbirin, uygulanacak temel hak ve özgürlük sınırlandırmalarının, kamu görevlilerine verilecek yetkilerin ve hayata geçirilecek olağanüstü yönetim usûllerinin normatif çerçevesi olarak Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu’na işaret edilmiş; bu konuların Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu’nda düzenleneceğinden bahsedilmiştir. Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu ise olağanüstü hâl dönemlerinde şiddet hareketlerine karşı gerekli görüldüğü takdirde başvurulabilecek olan tedbirlere, 11. maddesinde yer vermiştir. Bu maddede yer alan tüm tedbirler, doğası gereği bir veya birden fazla temel hak ve özgürlüğe müdahale niteliğini taşıdığından, bunları ihlâl etme potansiyeline de sahiptir. Yine olağanüstü hâlin do CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 17 tim usullerin geçerli olduğu dönemlerdir. “Olağanüstü hâl”in ilânıyla kendiliğinden devreye girer ve geçerli olduğu süre boyunca ilgili olduğu alan ve konularda olağan yönetimi askıya alır. Olağanüstü hâlin ilanıyla hukukî bir rejim düzenlenmez, anayasal düzende önceden hazır bir hukuki rejim devreye girer. Yeni olan hukuki rejim değil, bu rejimin somut olaylara uygulanmasıdır. Anayasanın 119-121. maddelerinin düzenleniş biçiminde OHAL KHK’lerine ilişkin bir anayasal tercih dikkati çekmektedir. Anayasanın 119. ve 120. maddeleri olağanüstü hâlin iki farklı nedene dayalı olarak ilan edilmesinin sebep, amaç ve usûlünü düzenlemektedir. 121. madde ise olağanüstü hâllerle ilgili düzenlemelerin anayasal çerçevesini ortaya koymaktadır. Anayasal çerçeve, bu düzenlemelerin hem yetki normu, hem de meşruiyet normudur. Olağanüstü hâllerle ilgili düzenlemeler bu maddeden yetki almaktadır. Yine bu maddede öngörülen çerçeve dışına taştığı anda meşruiyetini yitirir ve hukuken geçersiz hâle gelirler. 121. maddenin birinci fıkrası olağanüstü hâl ilânının yayımı, Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi (TBMM) onayına sunulması ve kabulü usûlünü düzenlemektedir. Aynı maddenin ikinci fıkrası ise bireylerin temel hak ve özgürlüklerinin olağanüstü hâllerde sınırlandırılması rejimini düzenlemektedir. Buna göre temel hak ve özgürlükler Anayasa’nın 15. maddesindeki ilkeler doğrultusunda sınırlandırılabilecek veya durdurulabilecektir. Anayasanın 15. maddesi, olağanüstü hâllerde, milletlerarası hukuktan doğan yükümlülükler ihlal edilmemek kaydıyla, durumun gerektirdiği ölçüde temel hak ve özgürlüklerin kısmen veya tamamen durdurulabileceğini; bunlar için Anayasa’da öngörülen güvencelere aykırı tedbirler alınabileceğini öngörmektedir. Bu maddenin ikinci fıkrasında olağanüstü hâl, sıkıyönetim, savaş ve seferberlik hâllerinde dokunulamayacak sert çekirdek haklara yer verilmiştir. Anayasa’nın 121. maddesinin ikinci fıkrasının analizine devam edersek, temel hak ve özgürlüklerin sınırlandırılması veya kısmen yahut tamamen durdurulması hâlleri dışında, durumun gerektirdiği tedbirlerin nasıl ve ne surette alınacağı, kamu hizmeti görevlilerine ne gibi yetkiler verileceği ve onların hukuki statülerinde ne gibi değişiklikler olabileceği hususlarının da ayrıca düzenlenmesi gerektiği ifade edilmiştir. Anayasa’nın 13. maddesine göre temel hak ve özgürlükler ancak kanunla sınırlanabilecektir. Bu maddedeki “kanun” ifadesi, genel mahiyettedir. Yani TBMM’nin çıkaracağı herhangi bir kanun ile temel 18 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 hak ve özgürlükler, Anayasa’nın 13. maddesindeki şartlar çerçevesinde sınırlandırılabilir; ancak 121. maddede olağanüstü hâl ilanı durumunda temel hak ve özgürlüklerin nasıl sınırlandırılabileceği, kısmen veya tamamen durdurulabileceği hususlarında “kanun” ifadesiyle yetinilmemiş, özel nitelikte “Olağanüstü Hal Kanunu” çıkarılmasını gerekli kılmıştır. O halde olağan hallerde temel hak ve özgürlükler Anayasa’nın 13. maddesine uygun olarak kanunla sınırlandırılabilir. Olağanüstü hâllerin gerektirdiği daha ileri sınırlamalar, kısmen veya tamamen durdurmalar ya da Anayasa’da “olağan zamanlar” için öngörülen güvencelere aykırı tedbirler, ancak ve ancak Olağanüstü Hal Kanunu ile alınabilir. Bunun bir sonucu olarak, OHAL Kanunu dışında bir kanunda, OHAL için geçerli olabilecek temel hak sınırlamasının yapılamıyor olması gerekir. Anayasa değişikliğinin ancak anayasa metninde bir değişiklikle mümkün olması da benzeri bir sonuç yaratmaktadır. Diğer bir anlatımla, Anayasa metninde yapılmayan, ancak nitelikli çoğunlukla kabul edilmiş bir kanun metninin “Anayasa değişikliği” sayılması ve anayasal değerde görülmesi, Türkiye hukuk düzeninde mümkün değildir. Federal Almanya, Weimar Anayasası döneminde anayasa dışında anayasal nitelikte kanun uygulamalarının yol açtığı acı deneyimlerden hareketle, “Anayasa değişikliği, ancak anayasa metninde yapılacak bir değişiklikle mümkündür.” hükmünü anayasaya koymuştur. Anayasa’nın 121. maddesi, olağanüstü hâllerde temel hak sınırlamalarının ve Anayasa’daki güvencelere aykırı tedbirlerin “Olağanüstü Hal Kanunu” ile alınabileceğini açıkça belirtmiştir. Anayasanın bu açık hükmünü, olağanüstü hâl durumlarının ağır sonuçlarının öngörülebilir ve denetlenebilir olması; karmaşa içinde göz ardı edilmemesi amacı doğrultusunda yorumlamak akla yakın durmaktadır. Aksi durumda OHAL dönemlerinde tüm yasama faaliyetlerini OHAL ile ilişkilendirebilir, OHAL’in zorunlu kıldığı ile kılmadığı tedbirler arasında bir ayrım yapabilme imkânı ortadan kalkar. Bunun, temel hak ve özgürlüklerin korunması ve hukuk devleti ilkesine riayet bakımından ciddi sorunlara yol açacağı söylenebilir. Olağanüstü halin gerekli kıldığı tedbirlerin ancak OHAL Kanunu ile alınabileceği yönündeki bu anayasal tercih karşısında, OHAL KHK’ları ile OHAL Kanununda değişiklik yapmak evleviyetle müm- CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 19 kün olmamak gerektir. Zira aksi durumda, Anayasanın durumun hassasiyeti nedeniyle olağan yasalara dahi bırakmadığı temel hak müdahaleleri yürütmenin düzenleyici işlemlerinin konusu haline gelir. C. Anayasanın 13., 15., 91. ve 121/2 hükmü, OHAL KHK’leri için yetki kurallarıdır. Yetki ise usuldendir. 121. maddenin üçüncü fıkrası, olağanüstü hâllerde çıkarılacak kanun hükmünde kararnamelere ilişkindir. Buna göre Cumhurbaşkanı başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kurulu, “olağanüstü hâlin gerekli kıldığı konularda” kanun hükmünde kararname çıkarabilir. “Olağanüstü hâlin gerekli kıldığı konularda” temel hakların sınırlandırılması, kısmen veya tamamen durdurulması ile Anayasa’daki güvencelere aykırı tedbirlerin alınması 121. maddenin ikinci fıkrasına göre sadece Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu’nun konusu olabileceğine göre, üçüncü fıkrada yürütmeye verilen KHK yetkisiyle, ya OHAL Kanunu konusu oluşturmayacak, yani “sınırlandırma, kısmen veya tamamen durdurma, Anayasa’da öngörülen güvencelere aykırı tedbirler alma” niteliğinde olmayan düzenlemeler yapılabilecektir; ya da OHAL Kanunu’nun uygulanmasını gösterici mahiyette düzenlemeler yapılacaktır. İlk durumda OHAL KHK’leri esasen ikinci fıkrada öngörülen konularda “düzenleme” mahiyetinde olup, temel hak ve özgürlükleri sınırlandırma özelliğine ve kapasitesine sahip değildir. İkinci durumda ise yine bir düzenleme mahiyetindedir, ancak sadece ikinci fıkrada belirtilen Kanunun uygulanmasını gösteren bir düzenleyici işlem mahiyetindedir. Bu sonuç, Anayasa’nın 13. ve 91. maddelerindeki kesin düzenlemelerle de desteklenmektedir. Zira Anayasa’nın 13. maddesine göre temel hak ve özgürlükler ancak kanun ile sınırlandırılabilecektir. Anayasanın 91. maddesinin birinci fıkrasında olağan dönem kanun hükmünde kararnamelerle kişilik hakları ile siyasi haklar istisnasıyla temel hakların sadece düzenlenebileceği, ancak olağanüstü hâllerde bu istisnaların kalkacağı ve tüm temel hakların OHAL KHK’leriyle düzenlenebileceği anlaşılmaktadır.; ancak Anayasa’nın 91. maddesi sadece düzenlemeden söz etmekte, hiçbir koşulda “sınırlandırma” imkânı sunmamaktadır. Diğer bir ifadeyle, olağanüstü hâllerle ilgili olarak düzenlenebilecek konulara dair sınırlama ve istisna kalkmakta, tüm temel haklar OHAL KHK’leriyle düzenlenebilir hâle gelmektedir. Ancak durum düzenleme yetkisini sınırlama yetkisine dönüştürmemektedir. Zira burada iki farklı kavram ve iki farklı hukukî kurum söz konusudur. 20 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 Bu durumda OHAL KHK’leriyle temel hak ve özgürlüklerin sınırlandırılması konusunda çok açık bir anayasal yasak bulunduğu ve bunların ancak düzenlenmesine izin verildiği açık olduğuna göre, 121. maddenin üçüncü fıkrasında tanınan OHAL KHK’si çıkarma yetkisinin otantik bir yasama yetkisinden çok, 121. maddenin ikinci fıkrası kapsamına girmeyen konularla ilgili veya ikinci fıkranın uygulamasıyla sınırlı bir düzenleme yetkisi olarak yorumlanacağı açıktır. 91. maddede tüm temel hakların OHAL KHK’leri ile düzenlenebileceğine dair birinci fıkra hükmü, 121. maddede bu şekilde somutlaşmaktadır. Bu durumda 121. maddenin üçüncü fıkrasında öngörülen OHAL KHK’leri ile temel hak ve özgürlükler düzenlenemez. Bu alan KHK’lerin konusunu oluşturamaz. KHK’leri çıkarma yetkisine sahip merciin temel hak ve özgürlükleri düzenleme yetkisi yoktur. Diğer yandan OHAL KHK’lerinin OHAL Kanunu’nun kapsamına girmeyen alanlarla ilgili olması ya da OHAL Kanunu’nun uygulanması niteliğinde olması, bu KHK’ler ile OHAL Kanunu’nda değişiklik yapılamayacağına da işaret etmektedir. O hâlde bu konudaki bir tartışma esas tartışmasından çok yetki, dolayısıyla usûl tartışması olarak görülebilir. Zira usûl meseleleri “nasıl” sorusuna cevap verir. “OHAL Kanunu’nda nasıl değişiklik yapılabilir?” sorusunun cevabı “Cumhurbaşkanı başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kurulunun çıkardığı KHK’ler ile” değildir. Anılan anayasal kurumun böyle bir yetkisi bulunmamaktadır. D. Anayasanın 121. Maddesi istisnai bir hiyerarşi öngörmektedir. Yukarıda da belirtildiği üzere, Anayasanın 121. maddesinin ikinci fıkrası, OHAL KHK’lerinin hem yetki sınırlarını hem de meşruiyet çerçevesini oluşturmaktadır. Anayasanın 121. maddesinin 2. fıkrası, olağanüstü hallerde temel hak ve özgürlüklerin sınırlanması rejimini, kısmen veya tamamen durdurulması ile Anayasa’da öngörülen güvencelere aykırı tedbirlerin alınması hususunda doğrudan doğruya bir kanuna, Olağanüstü Hal Kanunu’na referans vermiştir. Yine Anayasa’nın kendisi, müteakip fıkrada OHAL KHK’leri çıkarma yetkisini düzenlemiş ve bunların hangi alanlarda çıkarılabileceğini belirlemiştir. Bu yetki tanımı, 2. fıkra düzenlemesi tamamlandıktan, onu müteakiben yapılmıştır. Burada Ana- CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 21 yasa’ nın lafzından ve sistematiğinden doğan açık bir hiyerarşiden söz etmek yanlış olmaz. Bu hiyerarşiyi şu şekilde somutlaştırma mümkündür. - Anayasanın 13., 15., 91. ve 121. maddenin 2. fıkrasından doğan anayasal çerçeve; - Anayasanın 121. maddesinin ikinci fıkrasının açık göndermesiyle OHAL Kanunu; - Anayasanın 121. maddesinin üçüncü fıkrasında düzenlendiği haliyle OHAL KHK’leri. Bu tasarımda Anayasa kendi üstünlüğünü kanun ve altı düzenlemelere doğrudan bir tercih olarak nüfuz ettirmektedir. Olağanüstü hâlin düzenlenmesindeki hiyerarşiyi teoriye bırakmamakta, normlar arasındaki ilişkiyi ve normlar çatışması kurallarını bizzat tayin etmektedir. Anayasa, OHAL Kanunu ile OHAL KHK’leri arasındaki ilişkiyi, olağan kanun hükmünde kararname ve yetki kanunu arasındaki ilişkiyi kurduğu şekilde kurmuş; bu bağı normlar arasındaki olağan hiyerarşik (lex superiori) ilişkiye bırakmamış, yasa gücünde iki tasarruf arasında genel kuraldan saparak yeni bir hiyerarşi yaratmıştır. Buna göre OHAL Kanunu nasıl Anayasa’nın 13., 15., ve 121. maddelerine aykırı olamayacak ise; OHAL KHK’leri de hem Anayasa’nın bu hükümlerine, hem de OHAL Kanunu’na aykırı olamayacaktır. OHAL KHK’leri çıkarma yetkisi her ne kadar doğrudan Anayasa’dan kaynaklanan bir yetki olsa da bu yetkinin, 121. maddenin 2. fıkrasında belirtilen OHAL Kanunu’nun uygulaması ve ona aykırı olmayan düzenleyici işlemler mahiyetinde olması nedeniyle esasen 121. maddenin üçüncü fıkrasının göndermesiyle ikinci fıkranın belirlediği çerçevede kullanılması mantıksal bir sonuçtur. Aynı örüntüyü takip ettiğimizde, OHAL KHK’leri yolu ile OHAL Kanunu’nda değişiklik yapılmasının da mümkün olmaması gerekir. Zira hiçbir düzenleme, hiyerarşik olarak daha alt bir düzenleme ile değiştirilemez. Üst düzenleme ile çelişen alt düzenleme, lex superiori kuralı gereği geçersiz hâle gelir. Olağan dönemlerde belli konularda kanun hükmünde kararname çıkartabilmesi için Bakanlar Kurulu’nu yetkilendirme olanağı, TBMM’ye, Anayasa’nın “Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi’nin Görev ve Yet- 22 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 kileri” başlıklı 87. maddesi ile tanınmaktadır. Cumhurbaşkanı başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kurulu’nun olağanüstü hâl dönemlerinde kanun hükmünde kararname çıkarması durumu ise, Anayasa’nın “Kanun Hükmünde Kararname Çıkarma Yetkisi Verme” başlıklı 91. maddesinin beşinci fıkrasında “sıkıyönetim ve olağanüstü hallerde, Cumhurbaşkanının başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kurulunun kanun hükmünde kararname çıkarmasına ilişkin hükümler saklıdır” ifadesi ile ayrık tutulmuştur. Bu maddenin ikinci fıkrasına göre olağan dönemlerde kanun hükmünde kararname çıkarmak için TBMM’nin Bakanlar Kurulu’nu bir yetki kanunu ile yetkilendirmesi ve bununla çıkarılacak kanun hükmünde kararnamenin, amacını, kapsamını, ilkelerini, kullanma süresini ve süresi içinde birden fazla kararname çıkarılıp çıkarılamayacağını göstermesi gerekir; fakat, olağanüstü hâl dönemlerinde kanun hükmünde kararname çıkartabilmek için bu kez Cumhurbaşkanı başkanlığında toplanması gereken Bakanlar Kurulu’nun TBMM tarafından bu tür bir yetki kanunu ile yetkilendirilmesi zorunluluğu bulunmamaktadır. Bir karşılaştırma yapmak gerekirse, - Her iki yetki de Anayasa’da yer almaktadır; ancak, olağan dönem KHK’leri için ayrıca bir anayasal organın (TBMM’nin) yetkilendirmesine ihtiyaç duyulmuştur. - Olağan KHK’ler yetki kanununun belirlediği çerçevede çıkarılabilir ve bu çerçevede meşrulaştırılabilir. Olağan KHK’lerde yetkilendirme, kapsam, amaç, ilkeler vs. konusunda TBMM’nin iradesi belirleyicidir. OHAL KHK’leri ise 121. maddenin son fıkrasında düzenlenmiş olmakla birlikte, doğrudan 121. maddenin ikinci fıkrası, Anayasanın 13., 15. ve 91. maddesi hükümleri çerçevesinde çıkarılabilir ve bu çerçevede meşrulaştırılabilir. OHAL KHK’leri için yetki bir bakıma önceden tanımlı “mefruz” bir yetki olarak görülebilir. - Olağan KHK’lerde TBMM’ye geniş bir takdir imkânı tanınırken, OHAL KHK’lerinde olağanüstü hâlin doğasına uygun olarak TBMM’nin takdir yetkisi ortadan kaldırılmış; ancak olağanüstü hâlin haklar ve anayasal düzen için yaratacağı riskler dikkate alınarak, bizzat anayasa ile kesin kayıtlar getirilmiştir. Yani hem yetki doğrudan Anayasa’da tanımlanmış hem de yetkinin kapsamı ve kullanılabileceği çerçeve kesin bir şekilde Anayasa’da düzenlenmiştir. CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 23 - Her iki KHK de diğer kanunlardan farklı olarak, “kanun hükmünde” sayılmalarına rağmen, Anayasa’nın doğrudan işaret ettiği kanunlara aykırı olamazlar. Olağan KHK’ler yetki kanununa, OHAL KHK’ler de Anayasa’nın 121. maddesindeki hiyerarşi gereği OHAL Kanunu’na aykırı olamazlar. Böyle bir aykırılık, aynı zamanda Anayasa’ya da aykırılık oluşturur. II. OLAĞANÜSTÜ HÂL KANUNU VE OLAĞANÜSTÜ HÂL KANUN HÜKMÜNDE KARARNAMELERİNİN NORMLAR HİYERARŞİSİNDEKİ YERİNİ YENİDEN DÜŞÜNMEK Olağanüstü hâl dönemi kanun hükmünde kararnamelerinin normlar hiyerarşisi içindeki yeri üzerine düşünürken, kademelenmenin kişilerin hayatlarına ilişkin etkisi ile denetime ilişkin boyutunu ayrı ayrı gözeterek akıl yürütmek gerekecektir. Katı anayasa anlayışının geçerli olduğu ve anayasaya uygunluk denetiminin kural olarak Anayasa Mahkemeleri tarafından yapıldığı Kıta Avrupası sistemlerinde normlar hiyerarşisi sistemi geçerlidir. Buna göre kanun ve kanun gücündeki işlemler meşruiyetlerini anayasadan alırlar. Anayasaya aykırı olamazlar. Aykırılığın yaptırımı iptaldir. Aynı durum kanun ile kanun altı işlemler arasındaki ilişki için de geçerlidir. Bu işlemlerin meşruiyet kaynağı kanundur ve kanuna aykırı olamazlar. Aykırılığın müeyyidesi iptaldir. Kişilerin hayatına etki etmeleri bakımından olağanüstü hâl kanun hükmünde kararnameleri de tıpkı olağan dönem kanun hükmünde kararnameleri gibi kanun hükmündedir. Bu kararnamelerin “kanun hükmünde” oluşu da kanunlar gibi genel, soyut, objektif nitelikte düzenleyici işlemler olmalarından kaynaklanmaktadır. Ne var ki “kanun hükmünde olmak”, bu kararnamelere birer “kanun” olma niteliği bahşetmemektedir. Kanunlar normlar hiyerarşisinde Anayasa’dan hemen sonra gelir ve kanunun kanuna aykırılığından söz edilemez. Kanun kanuna aykırı olduğunda, lex posteriori kuralı işler. Yani sonra çıkarılan kanun önceki kanunu ilga eder. Zira tüm kanunlar hüküm ve sonuçları itibariyle eşdeğerdir. Aynı geçerlilik derecesinde değerlendirilir. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti anayasal düzeninde de kanunlar arasında hiyerarşiden söz edilemez. 24 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 Kanun hükmünde kararnameler, “kanun hükmünde” sayılsa bile kanun ile aynı hiyerarşik düzlemde yer almaz. En azından kendilerine meşruiyet kazandıran kanunlar ile aynı hiyerarşik etki ve değere sahip olduklarını ileri sürmek mümkün değildir. Yetki kanunu ile bu kanuna dayanılarak çıkarılan kanun hükmünde kararname arasında bir aykırılık ve çatışma söz konusu olduğunda sonra çıkarılan kanun hükmünde kararname önceki yetki kanununu ilga edemez, onu hükümsüz kılamaz. Burada işleyen kural lex posteriori kuralı değil lex superiori kuralıdır. Yani üst kural alttaki kuralı ilga eder. Buna göre kanun hükmünde kararname, yetki kanununa aykırı olduğunda kanun hükmünde kararname geçersiz olur. Bunun doğal sonucu da kanun hükmünde kararname ile yetki kanununda değişiklik yapılamamasıdır. Zira yetki kanunu ile kanun hükmünde kararname arasında lex superiori kuralı geçerlidir. Bu kurala göre alt norm, üst norma aykırı olamaz. Aykırı olduğunda geçersiz hale gelir. Oysa iki eşdeğer hukuki işlem, örneğin iki kanun arasında bir aykırılık söz konusu olduğunda, sonraki kanun önceki kanunu değiştirmiş olur. Kanunlarda değişiklik sonraki bir kanunla olur. Sonraki kanunun getirdiği değişiklik, mantık gereği, önceki kanuna veya kanundaki bir ifadeye aykırı, onu ortadan kaldıran bir değişikliktir. Yetki kanununda yapılacak her bir değişiklik, mantıken, değişiklikten önceki hâle aykırı bir kural ile mümkündür. Kanun hükmünde kararname yetki kanunuyla eş değer olmadığından, onunla yaşayacağı bir çatışma, yetki kanununda değişiklik anlamına gelemez, aksine kanun hükmünde kararnamenin geçersizliğine yol açar. Bu mantık gereği, kanun hükmünde kararname ile yetki kanununda değişiklik yapılamaz. Aksini iddia etmek, Anayasa’nın 91. maddesinin açıkça ihlâlinden başka sonuç vermez. Aynı değerlendirme, Anayasanın 121. maddesindeki açık anayasal tercih nedeniyle OHAL KHK ile OHAL Kanunu arasında da geçerlidir. Olağan dönem kanun hükmünde kararnameleri için dayandıkları yetki kanununa uygun olmak nasıl bir zorunluluksa ve aksi durum Anayasa Mahkemesi tarafından bir iptal sebebi oluşturuyorsa, olağanüstü hâl dönemi kanun hükmünde kararnamelerinin Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu karşısındaki durumu da üst normla uyumluluk arayışında böyle görülmelidir. 1983’te kabul edilen ve olağanüstü hâl kanun hükmünde CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 25 kararnamelerinin hukukî çerçevesi olarak tanımlanan Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu’na Anayasa’da bu yönde yapılan doğrudan atıf, olağanüstü hâl kararnameleri ile alınan önlemlerin bu Kanuna uygun olması zorunluluğunu gösterir. Anayasa teorisi ve uluslararası hukuk yaklaşımı da aynı sonuca götürmektedir.2 Meseleye başka bir yönden de bakılabilir. Anayasa, 91. maddesinde “yetki kanunu”na yer vermek suretiyle bu kanunu bizzat tanımlamaktadır. Olağanüstü hâller ile ilgili olarak da 121. maddesinde doğrudan doğruya ve ismen “Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu”nu zikretmektedir. Onun dışında kanun koymaya işaret ettiği her durumda soyut bir “kanun”dan söz etmektedir. Olağan kanunlar, anayasada açıkça bir atıf yapılmasa da Anayasanın 87. maddesi gereği TBMM tarafından çıkarılabilmektedir. Ancak kanun hükmünde kararname çıkarma yetkisi için herhangi bir kanun yerine, “yetki kanunu”ndan söz edilmektedir. Olağanüstü hâllerde temel hak ve özgürlüklerin sınırlandırılması, kısmen veya tamamen durdurulması ve Anayasa’da öngörülen güvencelere aykırı tedbirlerin alınması hususunda da “Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu”ndan söz edilmektedir. Anayasanın doğrudan ve ismen bu kanunlara atıfta bulunması, bu kanunları diğer kanunlar karşısında daha farklı bir konuma yerleştirdiği şeklinde yorumlanabilir. Bu yaklaşım kabul edildiğinde, yetki kanununda sadece bu yetki kanununa dayalı çıkarılan kanun hükmünde kararname ile değişiklik yapılamayacağı gibi, diğer kanunlarla da değişiklik yapılamamalıdır. Aynı şekilde olağan kanunların zımnen OHAL Kanunu’nda ilgaya yol açamayacağının kabul edilmesi gerekir. Bu yaklaşım esas alındığında, gerek olağan dönem gerekse OHAL KHK’lerinin “kanun hükmünde” olmaları, diğer kanunlar bakımından savunulabilir hale gelmektedir. Bu durumda dahi yetki kanunu ile OHAL Kanununu ilga edememeleri gerekmektedir. Dolayısıyla Yetki Kanunu ve OHAL Kanunu anayasal sistemde kanunların dışında, kendileriyle ilişkili olabilecek kanunlara karşı korunaklı, ancak aykırılık durumunda iptal yaptırımının devreye girmeyeceği bir statüye sahip olduğu söylenebilir; en azından tartışılabilir olduğu savunulabilir. 2 Venedik Komisyonu’nun 15 Temmuz 2016 Tarihli Darbe Girişiminin Ardından Çıkartılan 667-676 No’lu Kanun Hükmünde Kararnameler Üzerine Türkiye Raporu, paragraf 25, 12 Aralık 2016, Strazburg. 26 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 Ancak bu yaklaşım, elbette, olağan kanunların yetki kanunu ile OHAL Kanunu’na aykırı olamaması gibi bir sonuca teorik olarak da olsa götürebildiğinden, tartışmalıdır. Burada yaratılan düzey farklılaşması Fransa, İspanya, Romanya gibi ülke anayasalarında kendilerine hiyerarşik anlamda olağan kanunların üzerinde bir yer bulan organik kanunlar bakımından da gözlemlenmektedir. Her iki yaklaşımda da OHAL Kanunu ve OHAL KHK’si ile, yetki kanunu ve KHK arasında bir hiyerarşik ilişkinin varlığından söz etmek yanlış olmayacaktır. Bu hiyerarşik ilişki, üst norma aykırılık nedeniyle iptale yol açamasa da, Anayasa’ya aykırılıkla sonuçlanması ve iptale götürebilir. Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin, OHAL KHK’leri ile OHAL Kanunu’nda değişiklik yapılamayacağı ve OHAL KHK’lerinin sadece OHAL süresiyle sınırlı geçerliliğe sahip olacağını öngören içtihadı da metodolojik olarak kısmen ve örtülü biçimde bu kabule dayanmaktadır. III.ANAYASA MAHKEMESİ’NİN OLAĞANÜSTÜ HÂL KANUN HÜKMÜNDE KARARNAMELERİ ÜZERİNDEKİ DENETİM YETKİSİ A. 2016 öncesi içtihadı Anayasa Mahkemesi, Anayasa’nın 150. maddesinden aldığı yetki ile kanunların, kanun hükmünde kararnamelerin, Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi İçtüzüğü’nün veya bunların belirli madde ve hükümlerinin şekil ve esas bakımından Anayasa’ya uygunluğunun denetimini gerçekleştirir. Öğretide, olağanüstü hâl kanun hükmünde kararnameleri için 148. madde ile oluşturulan istisnaya bakılarak, bunlar için öngörülen tek denetimin3 veya asıl denetimin4 TBMM’nin siyasî denetimi olduğu ifade edilir. Anayasa Mahkemesi de Anayasa’nın 121. maddesinin gerekçesinden hareketle, anayasa koyucunun olağanüstü dönem kanun hükmünde kararnamelerinin sadece TBMM tarafından denetlenebileceği sonucuna ulaşmaktadır (E. 2016/36, K. 2016/1987, Prg. 15). 3 (Özbudun, 2014: 267) 4 (Teziç, 2014: 46) CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 27 Buna karşın önceki içtihatlarında Anayasa Mahkemesi, Anayasa’nın 148. maddesini daha serbest bir yorumla ele almış ve kendisini, olağanüstü kanun hükmünde kararnamenin kapsamı itibariyle olağanüstü hâlin zamanını ve mekânını aşıp aşmadığını değerlendirmeye yetkili görmüştü. Aşan boyutu itibariyle düzenlemenin olağanüstü hal kanun hükmünde kararnamesi olmaktan çıkıp olağan dönem KHK’sine dönüştüğü, bunun da yetki kanununa dayanmaması nedeniyle iptaline karar vermişti. Mahkeme E.1990/25, K.1991/1 sayılı kararında belirttiği ve E.1991/6, K.1991/20, E.1992/30, K.1992/36 ile E.2003/28, K.2003/42 sayılı kararlarında sürdürdüğü içtihadında, “olağanüstü hâl KHK’sı” adı altında yapılan düzenlemelerin Anayasa’nın öngördüğü ve Anayasa’ya uygunluk denetimine bağlı tutmadığı olağanüstü hâl KHK’sı niteliğinde olup olmadıklarını incelemek ve bu nitelikte görmediği düzenlemeler yönünden de Anayasa’ya uygunluk denetimi yapmak zorunda olduğunu ifade ederek, olağanüstü hâl KHK’sından söz edebilmek için yer, zaman ve konu ölçütlerini ortaya koymuştu. Anayasa Mahkemesi bu ölçütler çerçevesinde olağanüstü hâl ilanının gerekli kıldığı konuya ilişkin olmayan veya olağanüstü hâlin geçerli olduğu yer ya da dönem hâricinde yürürlükte olacak düzenlemeleri, olağanüstü hâl KHK’sı niteliğinde görmeyerek bunların olağan dönem KHK’si olduğunu (dönüşme teorisi) değerlendirip yargı denetimine konu yapmıştı (E. 2016/36, K. 2016/1987, Prg. 21). Hemen belirtelim ki, Anayasa Mahkemesinin eski içtihadında OHAL gereklerinin dışına çıkan KHK’ların olağan KHK’ya dönüşeceği ve bunların da Anayasanın 91. Maddesinde zorunlu görülen yetki kanununa dayanmamaları nedeniyle iptal edileceği yaklaşımı oldukça sorunludur.5 Zira bir norm kendiliğinden nitelik değiştirmez, başkalaşmaz ve başka bir norma dönüşmez. Buradaki Anayasaya aykırılık esasen Anayasa’nın 15. maddesiyle birlikte 121. maddesinden doğmaktadır. Bu nedenle Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin bu eski içtihadına yönelik eleştirisine bu yönden katılmak gerekir. 5 Kemal Gözler, Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamelerin Hukuki Rejimi, Bursa, Ekin Kitabevi Yayınları, 2000, s. 219 28 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 B. Venedik Komisyonu’nun Yaklaşımı Venedik Komisyonu’nun görüşüne göre eğer olağanüstü hâl kanun hükmünde kararnameleriyle Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu’nda değişiklikler veya ona eklemeler yapabileceği kabul edilirse, bu kanun hükmünde kararnameler de tıpkı diğer yasama işlemleri gibi anlaşılmalı ve Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin kanunlar üzerindeki bilindik denetim usulüne tabi olmalıdırlar. Eğer tersi durum söz konusu ise, yani olağanüstü hâl kanun hükmünde kararnamelerinin kanunun altında yer aldığı kabul edilecekse, o hâlde Olağanüstü Hâl Kanunu ile tam bir uyum içinde olmalıdırlar. Bu durumda Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin, parlamentonun olağanüstü kanun hükmünde kararnameleri onaylarken kabul ettiği kanunların anayasaya uygunluğunu değerlendirme yetkisi bulunmalıdır.6 Venedik Komisyonunun bu yaklaşımı, Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin 1991 yılında geliştirdiği içtihattan daha farklı - ve kanımızca metodolojik olarak daha doğru – temellere dayanmakla birlikte, sonuç olarak Anayasa Mahkemesi eski içtihadı ile uyumlu görünmektedir. C. İçtihatta köklü değişiklik Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin doktrinde büyük destek gören ve uzun yıllar değişmeyen içtihadı, 2016 yılı kararlarında terk edilmiştir. Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin durumu yeni değerlendirme biçimine göre, olağanüstü hâl dönemi kanun hükmünde kararnamesi şeklinde yapılan düzenlemelerin bu niteliği gerçekten taşıyıp taşımadığını belirlemek için yer, zaman ve konu ölçütlerini esas alarak yapması beklenen inceleme, aynı zamanda kanun hükmünde kurallarının içeriğinin de değerlendirilmesi ve bu yolla da esas bakımından Anayasa’ya uygunluk denetimlerinin yapılması anlamına gelmektedir7 . Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin böyle bir incelemeyi yapması ise Anayasa’nın 148. maddesi hükmü karşısında mümkün değildir. Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin konuya ilişkin son kararlarındaki ifadelere göre, bir olağanüstü hâl dönemi kanun hükmünde kararnamesinin hukuki nitelendirmesini yapmakta ister onu ortaya çıkaran organ 6 Venedik Komisyounu’nun 15 Temmuz 2016 Tarihli Darbe Girişiminin Ardından Çıkartılan 667-676 No’lu Kanun Hükmünde Kararnameler Üzerine Türkiye Raporu, paragraf 192, 12 Aralık 2016, Strazburg. 7 Anayasa Mahkemesi, 12.10.2016 tarih ve E. 2016/167, K. 2016/160 sayılı karar. CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 29 dikkate alınarak şeklî nitelendirme veya ister içeriği itibariyle maddi nitelendirme yapılsın; ulaşılacak olan sonuç, Anayasa’nın 148. maddesinde bu tür kanun hükmünde kararnamelerin Anayasa’ya uygunluk denetimi dışında tutulduğu gerçeğini değiştirmeyecektir. 1. Anayasal çerçeve tayini Anayasa Mahkemesi metodolojik olarak, önce OHAL KHK’lerinin anayasal çerçevesini tayin etmeye çalışıyor. Mahkemeye göre olağanüstü yönetim usûlleri, olağan yönetim usullerinin yetersiz kaldığı durumlarda devreye girer. Olağanüstü yönetimlere neden olan tehlikelerin bertaraf edilebilmesi, olaylar karşısında ivedi önlem ve karar alabilme gereksinimi içinde bulunan yürütmenin yetkilerinin arttırılmasını gerektirebilmektedir. Mahkeme bu tespiti yaptıktan sonra olağanüstü yönetim usullerinin “anayasal çerçevesi”nin çarpıcı bir şekilde ortaya koymaktadır: “Bununla birlikte demokratik ülkelerde olağanüstü yönetim usulleri, hukuku dışlayan keyfi yönetim anlamına gelmez. Olağanüstü yönetimler kaynağını Anayasa’da bulan, anayasal kurallara göre yürürlüğe konulan, yasama ve yargı organlarının denetiminde varlıklarını sürdüren rejimlerdir. Ayrıca olağanüstü yönetimlerin amacı, anayasal düzeni korumak ve savunmak olmalıdır. Bu nedenle olağanüstü hâl, yürütme organına önemli yetkiler vermesine, hak ve özgürlükleri de önemli ölçüde sınırlandırmasına karşın sonuçta hukuki bir rejimdir.” (Prg. 4). Mahkeme, kararın 7. paragrafından KHK’ler ile OHAL KHK’leri arasındaki en temel ayrımı “yetki” unsuru yönünden yapmakta, OHAL KHK’lerine ilişkin yetkinin doğrudan Anayasa’dan alındığı tespitini yapmaktadır. Yine OHAL KHK’leri ile Anayasanın ikinci kısmının birinci ve ikinci bölümlerinde yer alan temel haklar, kişi hak ve ödevleri ile dördüncü bölümde yer alan siyasi haklar ve ödevlerin KHK’ler düzenlenemeyeceğini, buna karşın OHAL KHK’leri için böyle bir konu kısıtlaması olmadığını tespit etmektedir. Diğer bir farklılığı ise, OHAL KHK’lerinin olağan KHK’lerden farklı olarak TBMM Genel Kurulunda “öncelikle” ve “ivedilikle” görüşülmesi hususunun birtakım sürelere bağlanarak somutlaştırılmış olması biçiminde tespit etmektedir. Mahkeme ayrıca temel hak ve özgürlüklere ilişkin sınırlandırma rejiminin de olağan dönemlerden farklılaştığını, olağanüstü hâllerde sınırlandırmanın Anayasa’nın 15. maddesine göre işlediğini tespit et- 30 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 miştir. Ancak temel hak ve özgürlüklerin KHK’ler ile sınırlandırılamayacağına yönelik açık anayasal kurala rağmen, KHK denetimini konu edinen bir kararda, Anayasa’nın 15. maddesine yapılan atıf kafa karıştırıcı niteliktedir. 2. İçtihadın dayanakları Anayasa Mahkemesi önceki içtihadından, Anayasa’nın 148. maddesinin lafzî ve tarihsel yorumunu esas alarak sapmış ve katı pozitivist bir yaklaşımı benimsemiştir. Anayasa Mahkemesi, kararında içtihat değişikliğine gittiğini açıklarken, -teslim etmek gerekir ki- batı demokrasilerindeki yüksek yargı mercilerinin kararlarında rastlandığı gibi metodolojik olarak gerekçelendirme yolunu seçmiştir. Mahkemenin ifadesiyle “Anayasa Mahkemesi bir konuda karar verirken, hiç kuşkusuz aynı konuda daha önce verdiği kararları da değerlendirmekte ve bunu yaparken içtihat istikrarı ile içtihadın değiştirilmesi ve geliştirilmesi ihtiyacı arasındaki hassas dengeyi dikkate almaktadır. Bu bağlamda Mahkeme, içtihat değişikliğine gittiğinde önceki kararlardan neden ayrıldığını açıklamalı ve yeni görüşünü temellendirmelidir” (Prg. 20). Bu yaklaşımın yeni olduğu ve hukuk bilimi adına bir kazanç olduğunu teslim etmek gerekir. Mahkeme, OHAL KHK’lerinin de hukukî denetime tabi tutulmasının arzulanabilir olduğunu; ancak bunun, yargı denetimine bizzat Anayasa tarafından getirilmiş kısıtlamaların ve istisnaların varlığını ve uygulamasını etkilemeyeceği kanaatindedir (Prg. 12). Mahkeme öncelikle katı lafzî bir yorumu öne çıkarmaktadır. Anayasanın 148. maddesinde yer alan “olağanüstü hallerde, sıkıyönetim ve savaş hallerinde çıkarılan kanun hükmünde kararnamelerin şekil ve esas bakımından Anayasaya aykırılığı iddiasıyla, Anayasa Mahkemesinde dava açılamaz” ifadesini, Anayasa’nın denetim yetkisine sahip olmadığının göstergesi olarak kabul edilmiştir (Prg. 13). Mahkeme’nin gerekçesinde takip eden önermeler ve hüküm cümleleri, lafız ile ulaşılan sonucu pekiştirmeye yönelik ikincil gerekçelerdir. İkincil gerekçelerin bir kısmı tarihsel yorum yönteminden, diğer kısmı ise Anayasa’nın diğer hükümlerinin yardımıyla sistematik yorum yönteminden yararlanılarak üretilmiştir. CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 31 Mahkeme, Anayasakoyucunun OHAL KHK’lerinin Anayasa Mahkemesi’nce denetiminin istemediğini, bunun yerine Meclis denetimini arzuladığını Anayasa’nın 121. maddesinin gerekçesinden hareketle ileri sürmektedir. “Olağanüstü hâller Anayasamızda yeni bir şekilde düzenlenmiştir. Tabiî âfet ve ekonomik kriz hallerinde ve diğer hallerde hükümete yasama meclisinin denetimi altında kanun hükmünde kararname çıkartma yetkisi verilmiştir… Bütün tasarruflar yasama meclisinin denetimi altında düzenlenecektir.” Mahkemeye göre bu ifadeler, denetim yetkisinin parlamentoya bırakıldığını göstermektedir. D. Eleştiri Anayasa Mahkemesinin tarihsel olarak eski dönem içtihatlarıyla arasına mesafe koyma çabası ve bunu hukukî gerekçelere dayandırması saygın bir çaba olarak görülmelidir. Bu gereklidir de. Türkiye’nin Avrupa Birliği’ne katılım sürecinde yaşadığı toplumsal, siyasal ve kurumsal değişimler, bir bütün olarak yargıda, özelde Anayasa Mahkemesi’nde bakış açısı farklılaşmasına yol açtı. Bireysel Başvuru kurumunun rolünün burada hayati olduğunu görüyoruz. Bunun bir yansıması olarak artık ideolojik gerekçelerle özgürlüklerin alanı daraltılmıyor denebilir. Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin aynı yaklaşım değişimini resmi ideoloji lehine yasama ve yürütmenin takdir alanının daraltılması konusunda da sergilemesi olumlu bir gelişmedir. Anayasa Mahkemesi, kuruluşunda tanımlanan “resmi ideoloji muhafızlığı”8 rolünden uzaklaşmaktadır. Yine de Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin önceki yaklaşımıyla arasına mesafe koyma çabası, politik bir tepkisellik nedeniyle, hukukun üstünlüğü ve anayasal demokrasi gerekleriyle bağdaşmayan başka bir uca savrulmayla sonuçlanmamalıdır. Demokratik hukuk devletlerinde, Anayasa Mahkemeleri temel hakların ve anayasanın üstünlüğünün korunmasının, iktidarın anayasayla sınırlandırılmasının ve nihai hedef olarak esasen milletin hukuk ve demokrasi prosedürleri yoluyla egemenliğini icra edebilmesinin güvencesidir. Anayasa Mahkemelerinin bu ontolojik işlevi, Anayasa yo8 Osman Can, “The Turkish Constitutional Court as a Defender of the Raison d’Etat” in: Constitutionalism in Islamic Countries: Between Upheaval and Continuity, Oxford University Press, London-New York 2011, 259-278; Ceren Belge, “Friends of the Court: The Republican Alliance and Selective Activism of the Constitutional Court of Turkey” in: Law & Society Review 40 (3): 653-692. 32 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 rumunda da yol gösterici mahiyettedir. Anayasa Mahkemelerinin bu işleve uygun bir yargısal pratik içinde olmaları siyasi aktivizm değildir. Varlık nedenlerinin bir ifadesi, dolayısıyla hukuki meşruiyetlerini sürdürebilmelerinin yegane yoludur. Türkiye gibi, Anayasalarında resmi ideolojiyi hukuken bağlayıcı kılan kuralları barındıran, hem de evrensel değerleri değiştirilemez hükümler olarak kabul eden ülkelerde, Anayasa Mahkemelerinin işi zordur. Olağan şartlarda birbiriyle bağdaşması imkânsız iki farklı kararın “anayasaya uygun” olarak telâkki edilmesi mümkündür. Sırf bu nedenle Anayasa Mahkemesi yargıcının kınanamayacağı açıktır. Anayasa’nın 90. maddesine 2004 yılında eklenen ve temel haklara ilişkin sözleşmeleri iç hukuka önceleyen hüküm ile 2010 yılında kabul edilen bireysel başvuru kurumu, Anayasa’nın bütününde ağırlık merkezinin kaymasına yol açmıştır. Artık resmî ideoloji veya benzeri öncüller demokrasi, hukukun üstünlüğü ve temel hak ve özgürlükler karşısında ve onlara rağmen geçerlilik iddiasında bulunamaz. Bu genel değerlendirmeler ışığında Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin içtihat değişikliğini şu yönlerden eleştirmek mümkündür: 1. Anayasa Metninin Yeni Anlam Bütünlüğü Dikkate Alınmamıştır Yukarıdaki açıklamalardan da anlaşılacağı üzere Anayasa’nın tüm kuralları, Anayasa’da ortaya çıkan yeni tercihler ışığında, Anayasa’nın yeni anlam bütünlüğü içinde yorumlanmalıdır. Anayasa’nın ilk metnindeki bir hüküm, Anayasa esaslı değişimlere uğradıktan ve ağırlık merkezi farklılaştıktan sonra çok daha farklı yorumlanacak ve uygulanacaktır. 1982 yılında Anayasaya aykırı olmayan bir uygulama ve yorum, 2017 yılındaki Anayasa metnine pekala aykırı olabilecektir. O hâlde Anayasa’nın hem yeni metninin ortaya koyduğu objektif anlam bütünlüğünün dikkate alınması, hem de yürürlüğe girdiğinden bu yana metinde yapılan değişikliklerin seyrine bakılması Anayasal kurallarının anlam ve amacının tayininde hayati niteliktedir. Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin kararında “demokratik ülkelerde olağanüstü yönetim usulleri, hukuku dışlayan keyfi yönetim anlamına gelmez. Olağanüstü yönetimler kaynağını Anayasa’da bulan, anayasal kurallara göre yürürlüğe konulan, yasama ve yargı organlarının denetiminde varlık- CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 33 larını sürdüren rejimlerdir. Ayrıca olağanüstü yönetimlerin amacı, anayasal düzeni korumak ve savunmak olmalıdır. Bu nedenle olağanüstü hâl, yürütme organına önemli yetkiler vermesine, hak ve özgürlükleri de önemli ölçüde sınırlandırmasına karşın sonuçta hukuki bir rejimdir”9 ifadesi, ancak bu yorum ile anlam kazanabilir. Oysaki Mahkeme’nin sonraki paragraflardaki yorum, bu ifadenin geçerli olmadığını göstermektedir. Anayasa Mahkemesi içtihat değişikliğine giderken, Anayasa’nın 148. maddesinin 1. fıkrasının 2. cümlesinin lafzını esas almıştır. Anayasanın diğer hükümleri ya OHAL KHK’leri rejiminin normatif-teorik kapsamının anlaşılması için obiter dictum mahiyetinde karara konu olmuş ya da Mahkeme’nin OHAL KHK’lerinin neden denetleyemeyeceğini kanıtlamak için kullanılmıştır. OHAL KHK’lerinin hukukî rejimini ortaya koyan hükümler; ki bunlar, Anayasa’nın en temel kurallarıdır, Mahkemenin denetim yetkisinin olup olmadığı tartışmasında bütünüyle göz ardı edilmiş görünmektedir. Gerçekten de Anayasa Mahkemesi, OHAL KHK’lerinin anayasal çerçevesinin anlatıldığı bölümde Anayasa’nın 91., 121 ve 122. maddelerindeki güvence normlarına, 13. ve 15. maddelerine açıkça; 2. maddesine ise “demokrasi”, “hukuk devleti” gibi kavramlar üzerinden örtülü bir şekilde dayanmıştır. Ancak Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin neden denetim yapamayacağı bölümde, Anayasa’nın 148. maddesinin 1. fıkrası merkezde olmak kaydıyla, 11. maddeye, Anayas’anın Mahkeme’yi de bağladığını ve 6. maddeye ise Mahkeme’nin kaynağını Anayasa’dan almayan bir yetki kullanamayacağını vurgulamak için başvurmuştur. Anayasanın 148. maddesinin anlam ve kapsamı sadece tarihselgenetik yorumla açıklanmak istenmiştir. Mahkeme bunun için kurucu iktidara danışmanlık işlevi bulunan Danışma Meclisi görüşmelerine bakmıştır. Ancak yine tarihsel yorumun dışında olmayan, buna karşın kuralın objektif amacının tespitinde daha isabetli olan Anayasanın bütününde zaman içinde meydana gelen değişiklikler ile ilgilenmemiştir. Öte yandan Anayasanın bugünkü metninin anlam bütünlüğüne bakmamış, dolayısıyla sistematik yorumu göz ardı etmiş görünmektedir. Kuşkusuz başka şekilde objektif amacı tayin edilemeyen bir kural için, kuralın kabul edildiği tarihteki yasama çalışmalarına müracaat edilebilir. Ancak bu müracaatın anlam ve kapsam tayininde etkisi, 9 Aynı karar prg. 4 34 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 Anayasa metninde otuz beş yılda yapılan pek çok köklü değişikliklerin yol açtığı anlam farklılaşmalarından daha güçlü ve belirleyici değildir. Özellikle birbiri ile farklı sonuçlara götürebilecek yorumlar söz konusu olduğunda, Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin tercih edeceği yorum, tartışmasız biçimde, özgürlükler lehine olan yorumdur. Anayasa Mahkemesi 148. maddenin lafzi ve genetik yorumunu esas almıştır. Ancak bu yorumun Anayasanın 2., 13., 15 ve 121. maddelerindeki özgürlük ve hukuk güvencelerini anlamsızlaştırma potansiyeli barındırdığı inkar edilemez. Böyle bir yorum kanımızca Anayasa Mahkemelerinin varlık sebebiyle pek bağdaşmamaktadır. Anayasanın üstünlüğünü ve bağlayıcılığını öngören 11. madde, sadece 148. maddenin birinci fıkrasını değil; Cumhuriyetin temel niteliklerini düzenleyen 2. madde, yasama yetkisinin devredilmezliğini düzenleyen 7. madde, OHAL KHK’leriyle dahi temel hak ve özgürlüklerin sınırlanamayacağını belirten 13., 15. ve 91. maddeleri de kapsamaktadır. Yani bu maddeler de başta Anayasa Mahkemesi olmak üzere tüm erkleri ve kamu kurumlarını da bağlamaktadır. 2. Anayasa Mahkemesi OHAL KHK’lerin Mahiyetleri ile Anayasa ve Kanunlar Karşısındaki Statülerine Değinmemiştir Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin yorumu, Anayasa’nın 121. maddesiyle uyum içinde değildir. 121. maddenin ikinci fıkrası, Anayasa’nın 15. maddesindeki ilkeler doğrultusunda temel hak ve özgürlüklerin sınırlandırılması, durdurulması ve halin gerektirdiği tedbirlerin nasıl alınacağı ile kamu görevlilerinin hukuki durumlarında ne gibi değişikliklerin yapılacağı ile olağanüstü yönetim usullerinin OHAL Kanunu’nda düzenleneceğini ifade etmektedir. Bu hüküm, Mahkeme’nin “demokratik ülkelerde olağanüstü yönetim usulleri, hukuku dışlayan keyfi yönetim anlamına gelmez. Olağanüstü yönetimler kaynağını Anayasa’da bulan, anayasal kurallara göre yürürlüğe konulan, yasama ve yargı organlarının denetiminde varlıklarını sürdüren rejimlerdir. Ayrıca olağanüstü yönetimlerin amacı, anayasal düzeni korumak ve savunmak olmalıdır. Bu nedenle olağanüstü hâl, yürütme organına önemli yetkiler vermesine, hak ve özgürlükleri de önemli ölçüde sınırlandırmasına karşın sonuçta hukuki bir rejimdir” ifadesinin normatif temelini oluşturmaktadır. Buna göre OHAL durumunda temel sınırlamaları ancak OHAL Kanunu ile yapılabilir. OHAL KHK’leri, OHAL Kanunu ile düzenlenmesi öngörülen herhangi bir alanı düzen- CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 35 leyemez, ancak OHAL Kanunu’nun uygulanmasını gösterir. Hiyerarşik olarak OHAL Kanunu’na tabi ve ona aykırı olamaz. O halde Anayasanın 15. maddesi ile çatışan ve 121. maddenin 2. fıkrasındaki açık hükme aykırı, dolayısıyla Cumhurbaşkanı başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kurulunun yetki alanına girmeyen bir konuda düzenleme yapılması usûlî bir sorundur. Mahkeme OHAL KHK’lerinin hukukî mahiyetini irdelememiş, 148. maddenin genetik ve lafzi incelemesiyle yetinmek suretiyle, Anayasa’nın 121. maddesindeki hiyerarşiyi göz ardı etmiştir. OHAL KHK’lerinin olağan bir yasama faaliyeti gibi değerlendirilip, denetimden sarfı nazar edilmesi eleştiriye açıktır. 3. Hiçbir Anayasal İstisna, Anayasanın Geçerliliğini Etkileyecek Şekilde Yorumlanamaz ve Uygulanamaz Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin katı lâfzî ve genetik yorumu, oldukça sorunlu sonuçlara yol açmaktadır. Kabul etmek gerekir ki, Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin önceki içtihadı, hukuk tekniği ve usûl açısından sorunlu da olsa, OHAL KHK’lerinin belirli sınırlar içinde kalmalarını sağlamıştı. Bu şekilde Olağanüstü Hal’in her şeye rağmen yine de hukuk ve anayasa içi bir durum olarak kalması mümkün olmuştu. Dolayısıyla biçimsel ve usulen sorunlu olsa da maddi anlamda hukuk devleti için çok önemli bir sonuç üretmişti. Mahkeme’nin yeni içtihadı 148. maddenin 1. fıkrasındaki ifadenin katı lâfzî yorumu dışında hukuk düzeninin usûlî ve maddî bütünlüğüyle ilgili herhangi bir ölçüt, parametre ve uyarı barındırmadığından, TBMM’nin siyasî denetimi dışında kontrol edilmesi imkansız bir iktidar tasarrufunun yolunu açmıştır. Dolayısıyla biçimsel açıdan “mantıklı ve tutarlı” olmakla birlikte, hukuk devleti ve anayasanın üstünlüğünü bütünüyle tehlikeye düşürebilecek bir sonuç üretebilecek mahiyettedir. Günümüz parlamenter sistemlerinde, özellikle katı ve disiplinli ideolojik parti sistemlerinin geçerli olduğu Türkiye’de mecliste çoğunluğu bulunan bir siyasi parti iktidarında, etkin bir TBMM denetimi pek mümkün değildir. Dolayısıyla lafzen Danışma Meclisi tutanaklarında yer almış meclis denetimi olgusunu, OHAL KHK’leri gibi hukuk devleti ve özgürlükler bakımından geri dönülmesi güç yıkımların engellenmesi bağlamında dikkate alamayız. 36 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 Denetimsizliğin yol açabileceği bazı sorunları liste halinde sıralarsak; - Temel hakların düzenlenmesiyle yetinilmeyebilir, temel hakların yürütme erki tarafından sınırlandırılması mümkün hale gelir. Anayasa’nın 15. maddesinin ikinci fıkrasında belirtilen ve “savaş halinde dahi” dokunulması yasak olan çekirdek haklara dokunmak, onları ihlal etmek mümkün hâle gelir. Bu şekilde Anayasa’nın temel hak ve özgürlükleri düzenleyen ikinci kısmı etkinliğini yitirebilir. - Yasa ile düzenlenmesi zorunlu her alan KHK ile düzenlenebilir. Kurumlar kalıcı bir şekilde KHK’ler ile değiştirilebilir. Yani esasen Meclisin yasama faaliyetinde bulunmasına gerek kalmayabilir. Anayasa’nın Meclis için getirdiği ve Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin de denetimine tabi tuttuğu sınırlamaların hiçbiri yürütme için geçerli olmayabilir. Kısacası TBMM’nin sahip olduğu yasama yetkisi, Anayasa’nın 7. maddesine aykırı bir şekilde yürütme tarafından üstlenilebilir. Böyle bir durumda Anayasa’nın üçüncü kısmının birinci bölümü olan “Yasama”ya dair hükümler etkinliğini yitirebilir. - OHAL KHK’lernin denetiminin imkânsızlığı nedeniyle yargı alanında pek çok kurumsal düzenleme yapılabilir, yargıç güvenceleri kaldırılabilir. Hatta Anayasa Mahkemesi kanununda dahi değişiklikler yapılabilir ve Mahkemenin görevini yapması fiilen ve hukuken imkânsızlaştırılabilir. Böyle bir durumda Anayasa’nın üçüncü kısmının üçüncü bölümü olan “Yargı”ya dair hükümler de etkinliğini yitirebilir. - Nihayetinde Anayasa’nın genel esaslar kısmındaki hükümlere aykırı düzenlemeler getirilebilir ve sonuçta bir bütün olarak Anayasa’nın etkinliği ortadan kaldırılabilir ve Anayasa teknik olarak yürürlükte kalsa da, hukukî etkinliğini yitirmiş olabilir.10 10 Türkiye 1878-1908, 1960-1961, 1980-1983 dönemlerinde benzer bir durumu deneyimlediğini söylemek mümkündür. CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 37 Bu ihtimâller sadece teorik bir tartışmanın konusu değildir. Pratikte gerçekleşmesinin önünde herhangi bir hukuki engel kaldığını söylemek mümkündür. Bu durumda şu soruya cevap vermek gerekir: Anayasa’nın bir hükmü, Anayasa’nın bir kısmının veya bütününün etkinliğini ortadan kaldırmaya yol açacak şekilde yorumlanabilir mi? Diğer bir ifadeyle tüm erkleri, devlet organlarını, idare makamlarını ve diğer kuruluş ve kişileri bağlayıcı en üstün hukuk normu olan, yasama, yürütme ve yargı yetkisinin, dolayısıyla OHAL ilânının ve OHAL KHK’lerini çıkarma yetkisinin kaynağı olan Anayasa’nın, yürütmeye verdiği OHAL KHK’leri çıkarma yetkisiyle kendini etkisiz ve hükümsüz kılmayı amaçlamış olabilir mi? Yani Anayasa’nın, öngördüğü düzeni ortadan kaldırma ve yok etme yetkisini tanıdığı ileri sürülebilir mi? Bununla bağlantılı olarak, Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin Anayasa’nın üstünlüğü ve bağlayıcılığını düzenleyen 11. maddesine atıf yaparken, sadece Anayasa’nın 141. maddesinin 1. fıkrasının son cümlesine bakıp, Anayasa’nın toplamda 192 madde ve yüzlerce kurallarının üstünlüğü ve bağlayıcılığını dikkate almayan bir yoruma öncelik vermesi, Mahkeme için ontolojik bir krize yol açmaz mı? Bu sorular spekülatif görülebilir; ancak hukuki denetimin imkansızlaştığı bir durumda, spekülasyonların gerçeğe dönüşmesinin, iyi niyetlerle veya otokontrol taahhütleriyle engellenmesi oldukça güçtür. Burada şu itiraz ileri sürülebilir: Anayasa’nın 148. maddesinin 1. fıkrası hükmüne rağmen, Anayasa Mahkemesi OHAL KHK’lerini denetlediğinde, Anayasa Mahkemesi kaynağını anayasada almayan bir yetki kullanmak suretiyle hukuksuz bir alana geçtiği, dolayısıyla verdiği kararın hukuken geçersiz olduğu iddia edilebilir. Nitekim Anayasa Mahkemesinin anayasa değişikliklerini biçim denetimi örtüsü altında esas yönünden denetlediği kararlar bu nedenle eleştirilmişti. Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin OHAL KHK’lerini denetlemesinin sorunsuz olduğunu ileri sürmek güçtür. Ancak burada Anayasa değişikliklerinden farklı bir durum söz konusudur. Tali kurucu iktidar, esasen asli kurucu iktidar ile aralarında nitelik farkı bulunmayan bir iktidardır. Onu tali kılan husus, kendi iradesiyle mevcut Anayasa’da değişiklik yapmaya karar vermesidir. Aynı çoğunlukla yeni bir Anayasa yapmaya karar verdiğinde, “tali kurucu” sıfatı ortadan kalkar. Bu nedenle tali kurucu iktidar için Anayasa’da öngörülen usuli ve maddi sınırlamalar, 38 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 esasen politik bir mesajdan daha güçlü değildir. Kurucu iktidarın üzerinde referans alacağı ve bağlayıcı herhangi bir hukuk kuralı yoktur. Tali kuruculuğa karar verdiğinde dahi, Anayasa’nın değiştirme usulünü düzenleyen 175. maddeye uymak ve ilk üç maddeyi değiştirmemek kaydıyla Anayasanın tümünü değiştirebilir. Üstelik tali kurucu iktidarın tasarrufu olan Anayasa değişikliği ile asli kurucu iktidarın tasarrufu olan Anayasa, hukuki mahiyeti, üstünlüğü ve bağlayıcılığı itibariyle özdeştir. Aralarında bir hiyerarşi yoktur. Dolayısıyla Anayasa Mahkemesi’nin denetim girişimi, tali kurucu iktidarın varlığını ve iradesini tespite yarayan “teklif ve oylama çoğunluğunun bulunup bulunmadığı ve ivedilikle görüşülemeyeceği şartı” dışında, bütünüyle politik bir denetim olmaya mahkumdur.11 Buna karşın OHAL KHK’leri OHAL Kanunu, bir bütün olarak Anayasa hükümlerine, Anayasa Mahkemesi içtihatlarıyla ortaya çıkan anayasal ilke ve değerlere, nihayetinde Anayasanın 90. Maddesi üzerinden uluslararası hukuka uymak zorundadır. Anayasa iradesi olmadığı gibi, esasen yasama iradesi de değildir. OHAL KHK’leri hukuken meşru olmak için Anayasanın öngördüğü organ tarafından, Anayasada öngörülen sebebe bağlı olmalı ve yine Anayasanın ortaya koyduğu çerçeve içinde kalmalı, yani konu itibariyle sınırlı bir alanda etki ve geçerli olmalıdır. OHAL KHK’lerin anayasa aykırılığı onların meşruiyetlerini ortadan kaldırırken, tali kurucu iktidar tasarrufunda bir aykırılık, anayasanın öngördüğü usulle ortaya çıkması, yani “doğmuş olması” şartıyla, asli kuruculuk anlamına gelir. Öte yandan bu KHK’lerin meclise sunulup kanunlaşacağı, kanunlaşmayla birlikte Anayasa Mahkemesi denetimine tabi tutulacağı, dolayısıyla teorik riskin pratikte düşük olduğu savunulabilir. Ancak Meclisin KHK’lerini hemen gündeme alıp kanunlaştırmasını zorlayıcı bir mekanizma bulunmamaktadır. Yine, KHK’lerin kabul edilmesiyle kanunlaşacakları hususu, genel bir kabul olmakla ve anayasal teamül olarak işlemekle birlikte, bunun kesin anayasal zorunluluğun bulunmadığını, Meclisin uygulamasını değiştirip OHAL KHK’lerini kanun yerine “karar” ile kabul etmesinin mümkün olduğunu not etmek gerekir. 11 Bu husustaki geniş kapsamlı tartışmalar ve ulaşılan sonuçlar için bkz., Osman Can, Anayasanın Değiştirilemez Maddeleri, Kurucu İktidar ve Demokratik Kuruculuk, Alfa Yay., İstanbul 2013, s. 177 vd. CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 39 Bu durumda KHK kanuna dönüşmeden, Meclisçe onaylanmış KHK olarak varlığını devam ettirecektir. OHAL KHK’lerinin anayasallık denetimine kapatılmasıyla Anayasakoyucunun “Anayasanın bir hükmü ile, Anayasanın bir kısmının veya bütününün etkinliğini ortadan kaldırmasına izin verdiği” şeklinde bir sonucu amaçladığını ileri sürmek mümkün olmadığına göre, Anayasa’nın 148. maddesinin 1. fıkrasının son cümlesinin yeniden anlamlandırılması ve denetimin imkansızlığı görüşünün gözden geçirilmesi gerekir. E. Sonuç ve Öneri Hiçbir anayasal düzen, kendi öngördüğü biçimsel hukuki kurumlar ve kurallar kullanılmak suretiyle kendinin ortadan kaldırılmasına izin vermez. Anayasal düzenin kendini korumak için öngördüğü imkânlar, anayasal düzenin etkinliğini ve geçerliliğini ortadan kaldırmak, ona zarar vermek için kullanılamaz. Hukuka ve anayasal düzene içkin bu temel ilkenin pozitif hukuksal olarak düzenlenmesi zorunlu değildir. Anayasakoyucu da buna benzer bir ihtimâli öngörmüş ve 2001 yılında yapılan değişiklikle devletin kimi organlarının da yetkilerini kötüye kullanabileceğini kabul etmiştir. 14. maddenin 2. fıkrasının yeni biçimine göre “Anayasa hükümlerinden hiçbiri, Devlete veya kişilere, Anayasayla tanınan temel hak ve hürriyetlerin yok edilmesini veya Anayasada belirtilenden daha geniş şekilde sınırlandırılmasını amaçlayan bir faaliyette bulunmayı mümkün kılacak şekilde yorumlanamaz.” Temel hak ve özgürlüklerin kötüye kullanılamaması başlığı altındaki bu düzenlemedeki temel tercihin, anayasal yetki normlarının yorumlanmasında da aynı şekilde geçerli olduğunda şüphe yoktur. Ölçülülük ilkesi nasıl anayasada yer almasa da hukuk düzeninin varlığını ve anlamını koruması için gerekliyse, bu şekilde Anayasa Mahkemesi tarafından anayasal değerde bir ilke olarak kabul edilip kullanılıyorsa, cari hukuk düzenini etkisizleştiren “extra constitutionem” bir düzene yol açacak yorumlara izin verilmemesi de anayasal bir zorunluluktur. Anayasa’nın 148. maddesi, anayasal düzenin olağanüstü durumlarda kendini korumak için getirmiş olduğu bir istisnadır. İstisna genel 40 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 kuralı güçlendirir, sürdürülebilir ve uygulanabilir kılınmasını sağlar. Ancak istisnalar hiç bir surette genel kuralı geçersizleştirecek bir etkiye sahip olamazlar, bu yönde yorumlanamaz. Bununla birlikte 148. maddenin 1. fıkrasının son cümlesinde yer alan “Ancak olağanüstü hallerde, sıkıyönetim ve savaş hallerinde çıkarılan kanun hükmünde kararnamelerin şekil ve esas bakımından Anayasaya aykırılığı iddiasıyla, Anayasa Mahkemesinde dava açılamaz” hükmü karşısında, yukarıdaki değerlendirmelerimiz, sınırsız ve çekincesiz bir şekilde “OHAL KHK’lerine karşı dava açılabilir” sonucuna da götüremez. Kanaatimizce kural olarak OHAL KHK’lerine karşı Anayasa Mahkemesi’nde esas veya biçim yönünden dava açılamaz; ancak anayasal düzeni koruma amaçlı bu kural, yine anayasal düzenin temel esaslarını koruma amacıyla yeniden bir içerik sınırlamasına tabi tutulmalıdır. Yani denetlenemezlik kuralı, Anayasal düzenin temel esaslarını tehlikeye atacak bir katılıkta uygulanamaz, “OHAL KHK’leri her yönden denetlenebilir” şeklinde de geçersizleştirilemez. Bir kere OHAL KHK’leri konu itibariyle sınırlı bir alanda izin verilen yürütme tasarruflarıdır. Anayasa’nın 119-121. maddeleri, 91. maddenin 1. fıkrası, Anayasa’nın 13. ve 15. maddeleri OHAL KHK’lerinin “meşru” çerçevesini çizmektedir. Bu sınırlar dışına taşan bir OHAL KHK’si Anayasanın koruma alanının dışına çıkmakta, dolayısıyla Anayasanın korunması amacından uzaklaşıp, anayasal düzene ve temel değerlerine zarar vermeye başlamaktadır. Bu nedenle OHAL KHK’leri konu yönünden sınırlı olarak anlaşılmalı ve bu sınırlılığı ölçüsünde de Anayasa Mahkemesinin denetiminin dışında görülmelidir. Sınırı taştığı ölçüde denetimin yolu açık kabul edilmelidir. İkinci olarak, OHAL KHK’lerini çıkarma yetkisi Cumhurbaşkanı başkanlığında toplanan Bakanlar Kuruluna aittir. Bu yetki Anayasa’nın 121. maddesinde şarta bağlı olarak tanınmıştır. Bu şartın dışında bir alanda düzenleme yapmak yetkisiz bir tasarruf demektir. OHAL şartlarıyla ilişkili olarak derin ve ağır sonuçları olan tasarruflardan oldukları için, yetkisizlik, yukarıda da açıklandığı üzere, yasama ve yargı fonksiyonunu bütünüyle etkisizleştirme tehlikesi barındırmaktadırlar. Bu boyutu itibariyle hem konu yönünden, hem de usul yönünden anayasal sınırları ihlal ettiği ölçüde denetlenebilir mahiyette görülmelidirler. Kuşkusuz Mahkeme bu alanda öngörülebilir sağlam ölçütler geliştirebilir, Anayasal düzenin korunması amacıyla sınırlı bir şekilde de- CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 41 netim yolunu açarken, aynı zamanda açtığı bu yolu, her bir KHK’nin konusunu ve niteliğini göz önünde bulundurarak daraltabilir. Bu yolla OHAL durumunda dahi sistemi bir “özgürlükçü demokratik hukuk devleti” olarak ayakta tutmak için zorunlu ölçüde denetime imkan sağlarken, daraltıcı bir yorumu esas alarak 148. maddenin 1. fıkrasındaki denetlenemezlik kuralını da ayakta tutmaya devam edebilir. Özgürlükleri ve hukukun üstünlüğünü korurken, diğer yandan siyasi takdir alanında kendi kendini sınırlayabilir (judicial self-restraint), sonuç olarak anayasayı korurken, istisnai olarak yaptığı denetimin meşruiyetini de sağlamış olur. Nitekim Alman Anayasa Mahkemesi, Anayasa’da öngörülmediği halde, kendisine Anayasa değişikliklerini denetleme yetkisini türetirken, bu yetkinin istisnaî bir şekilde kullanılması hususunda kendini ciddi bir şekilde sınırlamıştır. Alman Anayasa Mahkemesi bu çerçevede bu güne kadar herhangi bir anayasa değişikliğini iptal etmemiştir.12 Diğer bir örneği yine Alman tarihinden vermek mümkündür. Almanya yargısı, henüz devletin yeniden inşasının tamamlanmadığı, dolayısıyla federal yasama organının henüz çalışmaya başlamadığı dönemde (1945-1949) Nasyonal Sosyalizmden kalan ırkçı yasaların uygulanmasından, ihmal suretiyle sarf-ı nazar etmiştir. Gustav Radbruch’un geliştirdiği formüle göre; “Adalet ile hukuk güvenliği arasındaki çatışma, yasalar ve icra gücüyle güvence altına alınmış pozitif hukukun, içerik itibariyle adaletsiz ve amaca uygun olmasa bile uygulanması yoluyla çözümlenir; velev ki pozitif hukukun adalete aykırılığı öyle tahammül edilemez bir düzeye ulaşmış olsun ki, adalet karşısında ‘yanlış hukuk’ olarak geri çekilmek zorunda kalsın. Yasal haksızlık durumları ile yanlış içeriğe sahip olmakla birlikte uygulanan yasalar arasında net bir sınır çizmek imkânsızdır; ancak başka bir sınır çizilebilir: Adaletin bir amaç olarak dahi tayin edilmediği, adaletin özünü oluşturan eşitliğin pozitif hukuk oluşturulurken bilinçli olarak reddedildiği yerde, yasa sadece ‘yanlış’ hukuk değil, ‘hukuk’ dahi olamaz.”13 Diğer bir ifadeyle yasalar adil olmak bir yana, ilkesel olsa dahi adil olmayı hedeflemedikleri, adaletsizliğin silahına 12 Osman Can, Kurucu İktidar, a.g.e., s. 140. 13 Gustav Radbruch, Gesetzliches Unrecht und übergesetzliches Recht, in: Süddeutsche Juristenzeitung SDJ 1 (1946), s. 105-108 (107). 42 MÜHF - HAD, C.23, S.1 dönüştükleri yerde, yasa “yasa” değildir. Zira hâkimiyeti, gücü, iktidarı hukuka dönüştüren şey, adalettir. Bu yaklaşıma göre gerçekten de “adaletin özünü oluşturan eşitliğin bilinçli olarak reddedildiği” Nürnberg Yasaları ihmal edilmek suretiyle hukuk tesis edilmişti. Ancak bu uygulama çok istisnai olarak kaldı. Zira aynı yaklaşımın iki Almanya’nın birleşmesinin ardından eski komünist Doğu Almanya yasaları için de benimsenmesi yönündeki çağrılar Alman hukuk yargılamasında karşılık bulmadı. Alman yargısı pozitif hukukun yargıç için istisnasız bağlayıcılığı ilkesine, adaleti amaçlamayan, hatta adaletsizliğin aracına dönüşen yasaların ihmal edilmesi gerektiği düşüncesiyle istisna getirirken, yine istisnayı oldukça dar yorumlayarak pozitif hukukun bağlayıcılığına gölge düşürmemiştir. Aksine bu istisnayı, pozitif hukukun meşruiyetine katkı sağlayacak şekilde yorumlayıp uygulamıştır. Anayasa Mahkemesi de Anayasa’nın 15. maddesinde “savaş durumunda dahi” dokunulması yasaklanmış çekirdek hakları ihlal ettiği, yasama ve yargı yetkisini bütünüyle etkisizleştirdiği ölçüde ve bununla sınırlı olarak OHAL KHK’leri denetleyebilmelidir. Anayasanın 148. maddesinin 1. fıkrasının son cümlesindeki denetlenemezliğe Anayasakoyucunun objektif olarak yüklediği işlev ancak bu şekilde gerçekleştirilebilir. CAN - ŞİMŞEK AKTAŞ 43 KAYNAKÇA BELGE, Ceren (2006). “Friends of the Court: The Republican Alliance and Selective Activism of the Constitutional Court of Turkey” in: Law & Society Review 40 (3): CAN, Osman (2013). Kurucu İktidar Anayasanın Değiştirilemez Maddeleri Demokratik Kuruculuk, İstanbul: Alfa Yayınları. CAN, Osman (2011). “The Turkish Constitutional Court as a Defender of the Raison d’Etat” in: Constitutionalism in Islamic Countries: Between Upheaval and Continuity, London-New York: Oxford University Press. ESEN, Selin. (2008). Karşılaştırmalı Hukukta ve Türkiye’de Olağanüstü hâl Rejimi, Ankara: Adalet Yayınevi. GÖZLER, Kemal (2000). Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamelerin Hukuki Rejimi, Bursa: Ekin Kitabevi Yayınları ÖZBUDUN, Ergun. (2014). Türk Anayasa Hukuku (15. Baskı), Ankara: Yetkin Yayınları. RADBRUCH, Gustav. Gesetzliches Unrecht und übergesetzliches Recht, in: Süddeutsche Juristenzeitung SDJ 1 (1946) TEZİÇ, Erdoğan. (2014). Anayasa Hukuku (17. Baskı), İstanbul: Beta Yayınları. GÖRÜŞ VE KARARLAR Anayasa Mahkemesi, 12.10.2016 tarih ve E. 2016/167, K. 2016/160 sayılı karar, Resmi Gazete, 04.11.2016, Sayı 29878. Venedik Komisyonu’nun 15 Temmuz 2016 Tarihli Darbe Girişiminin Ardından Çıkartılan 667-676 No’lu Kanun Hükmünde Kararnameler Üzerine Türkiye Raporu, 12 Aralık 2016, Strazburg. 44 MÜH